Death Eaters in the Forbidden Forest
by Please Please Review my story
Summary: Death Eaters are in the forbidden Forest &they have Ron Hermione & Harry follow the directions given to them by the late Dumbledores portrait 2 find the remaining Horcruxes, then to save Ron. Plz Review its my 1st fanfic gd or bad i dnt mind. thx!
1. Chapter 1

'Miss Granger, Mr Potter, can you come with me please,' said Professor McGonagall in a voice stern, but close to cracking at any moment. 'What, why? What's happened? Another attack?' Harry was instantly scared. The last time he had heard her speak like this was in the second year when she had told him and Ron that Hermione had been petrified. 'Not here Mr Potter, my office, I don't want anyone else to overhear. We have to be quick, we can't keep the others waiting, they all need to hear this.'

They hurried from library up the stairs and passed the portraits in the corridors, who all stayed uncharacteristically still and quiet. Not a student was visible in the hallways, though this wasn't surprising as since the frequency of the attacks on Hogsmede had increased the curfew at Hogwarts had been put to 7 pm. McGonagall's pace was one which Ron's broom wouldn't be able to match, and her expression grew more serious as the time went on.

As they finally reached the Gargoyles guarding her office she said, 'take out your wands and stay close. They have bewitched themselves to only activate after the people passing through have cast a patronus, we think this is owing to the Dementors which broke in last month'.

'On three now.' 'Expecto patronum!' Above their chanting Professor McGonagall calmly said, 'chocolate frogs'. A moment or two later the stairs appeared and they ascended up into her office, were shouting could be clearly heard. A gruff male voice who Harry guessed was Mad Eye Moody, and a women's voice reaching heights of volume which Harry had never believed possible.

As the door was opened he saw that the voice belonged to Mrs Weasley who was looking redder than the fire which Harry had dodged during the Triwizards cup in the fourth year. However as Professor McGonagall closed the door behind them, not a sound could be heard, which gave Harry a chance to look around. Mad Eye Moody, Mr and Mrs Weasley and all the Weasley children, apart from one. He spun round and looked at Hermione in panic, and then up at McGonagall, 'Where's Ron?'

'Ronald has been taken into the Forbidden Forest, were Voldemort and his Death Eaters are stationed. Rubeus Hagrid tried to get to him to safety, putting himself into great danger. He managed to delay the Death Eaters long enough for him to send a message to us, but that was his last action. I found him laying dead by his cabin, with his umbrella a couple of centimetres from him. They have Ron, and have killed Hagrid. We MUST evacuate the school immediately.'

'NO!' bellowed Harry, 'I am not leaving.' 'Nor am I,' stuttered Hermione.' The Weasley's all stood open mouthed, but nodded in agreement. Not even Mrs Weasley said anything; she wasn't even crying.

'I knew that you wouldn't which is why you are here and not being transported to platform 9 and three quarters by port key.' Professor McGonagall carried on saying 'however you will not be involved.' 'I am not Dumbledore, and I will allow you to be put into danger.'

Hermione suddenly regained some colour into her face, and blurted out 'does this mean that Hogwarts is closed?' 'Yes, with immediate effect,' Came the frosty reply 'In which case Minerva, you have no authority over us, and thus it is our choice.' 'And we will be fighting,' finished Harry.

Harry suddenly looked up at the portrait of Dumbledore, and all previous confidence was regained, as there was a definite twinkle in the old mans eye. 'Minerva,' said Dumbledore, 'Could you please leave me alone with the two brave warriors for a while. There is something I wish to discuss.'

'Certainly Professor. You heard the man; out!' Saying this McGonagall opened the door and lead the way down the spiralling stairway, Mr and Mrs Weasley however stayed behind briefly, and said 'Don't you dare get yourselves hurt. And Harry, your parents would be proud.'

As the door closed behind them they crept closer to Dumbledore's portrait, which was positioned above the old mans desk. 'Miss Granger, can you please go over to the table by the wall and retrieve the sword which Mr Potter used in the second year. You will need to use this to kill Nagini, otherwise Voldemort will posses her and make his escape, she is also one of the remaining Horcruxes. You will have to recite a spell of old magic as you penetrate her heart, Godrick's spell. Nagini's venom will also break the metal of the sword, and if that is indeed a Horcrux, there will only be the Hufflepuff cup to destroy. Which I believe is within the vaults of Malfoy Manor. So that, and not the forest, is your first location, do I make myself clear.'

'Yes Headmaster,' came the chorused reply. 'Oh and good luck.'


	2. Chapter 2

'We need to tell Professor McGonagall Harry, she can make a portkey and we can get straight there. I know Dumbledore made you promise to keep this a secret, but he is dead, yes his portrait is there but that is not him, it can not help us. She can.'

'You don't understand Hermione, if he hadn't attempted to get that locket he wouldn't have died. He made me promise not tell anyway; and I won't.'

There was a pause, both considering the options available to them. 'I guess, I guess I could do it. I mean I have never failed at a spell before have I. We'll just have to make a quick trip to the library, come on.'

As they made there way around Hogwarts, more and more people could be seen, and all of them talking about the same thing: 'Death Eaters! In the grounds! Ronald Weasley!' With every corridor they went down more fear and panic, Harry and Hermione's minds were taken back onto the events of the previous couple of minutes, and the news they had just been told.

As they climbed the staircase Harry heard Hermione call out and then a thud. 'Hermione! Are you ok?'

'No' she said hysterically, 'my foot, it's stuck in a blasted false step, and they have Ron Harry! They have bloody Ron!'

'Yes they do; but not for long. We are going to get him back. Now come on, to the library,' and he helped her out of the step and up the last few until they came to the fourth floor, and the library.

'Who goes there?' Boomed a voice to their side, as they turned to see who it was the voice spoke again, 'I challenge you to a duel!'

Instantly the fear left their faces 'Sir Cadogan!' they called out into the darkness. Harry turned to Hermione and whispered 'come on, lets sneak past,' and they crept down the corridors and through the doors to the library.

Hermione suddenly stopped in her tracks and pointed, saying 'She's still in here!' Looking confused Harry followed her hand saying, 'Who?'

'Madam Pince. Honestly Harry use your brain.'

'You two; are you coming in or do I have to curse you?' Came the voice feared almost as much as Filch. 'I mean with all that noise you made on the stairway I'd of expected you to just walk straight in!' Harry was livid, and as far as he was concerned she was delaying him from saving Ron, he stepped forward into the library with his wand raised saying 'where are the books on how to perform the portus charm?' 'Why should I tell you, Potter? You ate chocolate in my library AND last year you wrote in one of my books. Why the hell should I tell you?' Harry turned to Hermione and asked 'do you think you can find it?' She nodded and then walked off towards the fair side of the library. Madam Pince moved towards her and Harry raised his wand saying 'STUPIFY,' she fell to the floor and dust came up from the floorboards. Harry stepped over her and joined Hermione who had just pulled out a book from a shelf. 'Is that it?' asked Harry. Nodding Hermione set it down on a nearby table and quickly read the first few pages. As she did this Harry took a piece of parchment from his pocket and wrote a hurried note to Professor McGonagall:

'Don't worry, she is merely stunned, (by me) (Harry). We have gone to the, actually you don't need to know, but we have gone there on Dumbledore's business and we will be back before morning. Say hi to Madam Pince from us.

Harry

There was a flash of yellow behind him, and Hermione lay on her back a couple of metres from him. He rushed over yelling her name. She opened her eyes and said 'calm day. I just tried to do the spell on the book, but that blasted Pince put some sort of spell on it and I couldn't.' Harry bent down and took of his shoe, and then a sock, and handed the latter to her. Holding it at arms length she walked back to the table and placed it down.

A few seconds later they had left the library and were standing in the grounds of Malfoy Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again they landed in not the most elegant of fashions, and Harry's generally messy hair now had an embellishment of rose petals in it. Hermione stepped out from their bush and then leapt back behind, her face fixed into a scowl 'Ministry officials, everywhere!' Harry didn't look surprised however, and reached into the inside pocket of his cloak, pulling out his fathers invisibility clock, saying 'I had a feeling we wouldn't be alone. Come on, the sooner we get out of here the better.'

They crept towards the back entrance of the manor, avoiding the witches and wizards circling the grounds. As they reached the door Harry stretched out his hand to open it but pulled it back fast. His hand had been burnt, and the doorknob was steadily turning green, and as they watched the dark mark appeared on it. Seeing the snake Harry instinctively hissed the parseltongue for open, and the knob regained its former colour and silently opened; they hurriedly entered.

As they stood in the cold, dark cloak room Harry whipped of the cloak and looked around. There was a door just to the side which presumably led to the main part of the house, and countless boxes and shelves. He and Hermione started to make there way across to the door when there was a movement behind them, and then a snide voice echoed around the walls, 'Mr Potter! How much I hoped I would be meeting you again. Indeed it seems that you require yet more lessons on not to lie doesn't it. Is that why you came?' Hermione reacted faster than Harry and moved to one side, dropping to her knee and screamed, 'STUPEFY!' Then even before the toad-like features of Umbridge had mixed with the hard concrete floor Hermione had covered her with sheets and boxes from around the room. Smiling a little she led the way forward into the house.

As they walked deeper into the heart of the previously respected building it grew darker and colder. Finally they reached what appeared to be the centre, were there was a staircase going down, and one going up. Hermione sat down on the bottom step and regained her breath. After a while she said slowly 'how did she get in? You needed parseltongue to get in, how did she?'

'She must be one,' came the instant reply. 'She's evil enough to be a descendant of Slytherin.' The conversation was left there, though Hermione still looked deep in thought. 'Let's check the display cabinets first,' said Harry, 'and if we can't find it we'll search the bedroom. I'm sure they have some sort of hiding place in there.'

With this they climbed to the next floor of the house and searched round. However it became evidently clear that this was Draco's floor. It reminded Harry of his Aunts and Uncles house back at Privet Drive, and how they worshipped 'ickle Dudders.'

The next floor up seemed more likely a place, countless pictures and painting adorned the walls, and around the rooms were countless tables and shelves of expensive looking artefacts. 'So err Hermione,' stammered Harry, 'any idea what it looks like?'

'Honestly Harry, one of these days you'll read Hogwarts a History. It clearly states in a history of founders, that it is a small golden cup with two finely fashioned handles, with an engraving of a badger on it.'

'You know what Hermione? I'm just glad you've read it, now come on, lets get searching!'

They spent the next hour searching through the display cases and shelves, with Harry picking up almost every small cup and showing it to Hermione, and Hermione rejecting every one of the cups that Harry selected. Finally in the dingiest of all the cases, and the smallest, was a cup that finally met Hermione's approval. 'That's it!' yelled Hermione suddenly. Running over Harry peered down at the one she was pointing at saying, 'are you sure?' and after her quick nod he punched through the glass and picked up the cup.

The door just to their side flew open and bursting threw it came Narcissa Malfoy looking frightening in a robe so ripped and dirty that it was hard to make out the original colour. 'Potter' she yelled, and then in the same breath she screamed 'CRUCIO!' Harry yelled out in absolute pain, and for the third time he was writhing around the floor because of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Hermione had instantly turned and raised her wand, pointing it at Narcissa's head 'AVADA KADAVRA.' There was a flash of green light, and Harry stopped writhing around in pain; at the same moment Narcissa's body fell next to him.

They stayed still and silent for what seemed like hours. Then they both simultaneously began crying. For Harry it had just kicked in that everyone he had ever thought of as a fatherly figure (other than Mr Weasley) had been killed: his father, Sirius, and now Hagrid. Hagrid; killed trying to save Ron. Killed, like the others, fighting against the Death Eaters. Not Ron, no more deaths, he Harry would end it. He Harry would be the one to finish Voldemort forever. 'Hermione,' he said in his most reassuring voice 'thank you,' she said, and suddenly everything was fine. She had just witnessed one of her best friends being tortured by someone who was in allegiance with those who had taken Ron. She had suddenly felt rage like none other, and with Harry's screams in her ears she hadn't thought and had just used an unforgivable curse. She Hermione had broken the law. She Hermione had killed somebody!

Suddenly there were deafening thuds from the stairway to their left, with voices accompanying them moments later, 'did you see the flash!' 'Yeh! Did you see Umbridge? Stunned!'

Hermione instantly grabbed a cup from the nearest shelf and performed the portus spell on it. Just as their feet left the ground they saw the face of Rufus Scrimgeour staring at them with absolute rage, 'Potter!'


	4. Chapter 4

They landed in the same room they had left, the library, however before there had been the two of them, the unconscious figure of Madam Pince, and no one else. Now as they landed, painfully as normal, the room was a buzz of activity.

'Ah, Mr Potter, Miss Granger I was wondering if we could have a word?' came the calm yet terrifying voice of Professor McGonagall. 'It's just when two people leave during the middle of what could soon become a battle scene I have my worries. Especially when one is the person who is meant to lead and direct us in this battle.' As Professor McGonagall finished Harry looked at her with total confusion, and then at Hermione who didn't look at all surprised.

'Excuse me?' Stammered Harry, 'lead you? But surely that's your job. You were the deputy!'

'Of Hogwarts Harry yes, but not of the Order. That title was left to you, and I must say I'm glad of it. Now both of you quickly into the fire you have a meeting to run.' Harry blindly did as he was told still in total shock of what was happening. He a recently turned seventeen year old was in control of the group who had been erected by Albus Dumbledore to defeat Lord Voldemort. He felt the warmth of the fire lick his sides and rush up towards his face, he heard Professor McGonagall say clearly 'Grimmauld place,' and all three of them were whooshed though the darkness, and within seconds were landing on the cold, hard hearth of the kitchen's fire.

Harry stood up quickly and looked around at the surroundings barely able to take a breath, let alone breath. This was the first time he had been back here since the death of Sirius. Every item in the room brought memories flooding back to him, as everything was the same. He heard someone cough behind him and realised that he was blocking off the fireplace and stopping Hermione and McGonagall from getting past. 'Sorry,' he said vaguely, but then stopped in his tracks as he looked up above the fireplace. For above it were two picture frames which had definitely not been there before. One was filled with a desk and chair which Harry recognised instantly for they were the same as the ones that had been in Dumbledore's office. As he was thinking this the great man strode in from the frame and sat in the chair beaming down at him. 'Dumbledore,' said Harry and Hermione in unison, 'we did it! We got the cup!'

Hermione continued to fill Dumbledore in on the goings on, and of how she had used the killing curse, but Harry's attention was elsewhere. More precisely half a metre or so to the right of Dumbledore's desk were a large black dog was watching him, 'Sirius!' he yelled. The black dog leapt up onto two paws and then transformed into Harry's Godfather. Sirius looked down at him from within his gold frame and said 'there's no time Harry, you have a plan to create, a Ron to save and a bird to roast. Mrs Weasley left it on the table, gas mark 6. We'll talk later I promise. And Harry, take care.'

With this Professor McGonagall guided him out of the kitchen and into a room full of people Harry recognised to be Order members. They all stopped there mutterings and looked up at him with hope in their eyes. Professor McGonagall stepped forward cleared her throat and began to speak 'With Dumbledore's passing comes a new era for the Order of the Phoenix, and as many of you are aware the person Dumbledore wanted to take us into this new era was Severus Snape,' as she mentioned his name the murmuring started up again and Harry could see the outrage on many of the members faces. However undeterred McGonagall kept speaking, though now in a slightly louder tone 'for this reason Mt Potter is standing before you. He alone was with Dumbledore when the school was attacked, and he alone witnessed the killing of Dumbledore,' her voice weakened momentarily 'Harry will lead us, to what we all hope is a future of peace.'

Once again she gave him a little push in the small of his back, this time to wear she had been standing; in front of the Order members who were all looking at him with the expectation of a speech. He turned to look at Hermione for support but she had sat herself at the table with everyone else. As he began to speak images of his parents, Hagrid, Ron, Dumbledore and Sirius filled his mind, and the sounds of Voldemort's laughter ringing in his ears.

'You know who I am, and I know who you all are. I am not here to lead you, I am here to finish Dumbledore's work. The man who has risked more than any of you are aware of to bring the downfall of Voldemort. The man who was killed by one he trusted with all his heart, like only he could. The man who put his body through hell on the night of his death to try and destroy a seventh of Voldemort. This is the man who is leading us not I. I am merely speaking to you for him as he can no longer be here in person, but he has not left us; for he will never truly be gone until none here are faithful to him.'

Harry raised himself higher and shouted Dumbledore's name, as did everyone else in the room. Though this was soon drowned out with the only sound that could fill Harry's heart with joy and hope; Phoenix song. He looked up just as Fawkes landed himself on Harry's shoulder.

Instantly he had as much confidence as he did when he was flying around the quidditch field, and he instantly knew what he had to do.

'Split yourselves into two groups, one will patrol the outer layers of the forest and the other will stay on the grounds in case there is a separate attack. I also expect the minister to arrive, as he witnessed me and Hermione at Malfoy Manor. Professor McGonagall for this reason I would like you to be in the group which remains on the school grounds. I will enter the forest alone and approach the Death Eaters.'

As soon as the words had left his lips half the Order had risen and began to argue. First to speak out was Mrs Weasley 'He's my son! You can't not stop us helping you Harry! You'll not make it by yourself!'

'She's right Harry,' said Mr. Weasley 'How would we feel if you died trying to save our son?' After this Harry couldn't understand a word that anyone said and just stood in silence at the front until the talking died down.

'I will go in alone for I am the one who has to kill him. For this reason it s stupid for more than myself to risk their lives for this cause. We will not retrieve Ron without Tom Riddle being dead.' With this he turned to Hermione and said, 'have you got the cup Hermione?'

As she handed it to him everyone in the rooms eyes were fixed upon it. Tonks however was first to recognise it, 'That's Hufflepuff's cup!' She exclaimed across the table, 'but why have you got it Harry?'

Harry paused before answering. It had always been Dumbledore's wish for him not to tell anyone but Hermione and Ron about the Horcruxes, but now he was dead. 'I'll be right back,' he declared to the room, and left through the door going back into the kitchen.

Dumbledore looked down at him from high on the wall and said, 'You left a meeting that you were running to ask a dead man's portrait permission to do something?'

'Yes. You always told me not to tell anyone, and just because your not here in the skin doesn't mean I should instantly break the promises that I made to you.' As Dumbledore took this in Harry could have sworn that he saw a tear trickle down the side of the old mans face, but instantly he thought he'd imagined it; as the twinkle returned in the old man's eye. 'Of course you can Harry, and say hi to Fawkes or me if you will.'

Nodding Harry quickly returned to the meeting room were absolute hell had broken out. Everyone was asking questions of Hermione who was looking flustered and annoyed, 'He'll tell you when he gets back! Now all of you be patient!'

Just like before silence fell when he entered the room, and Harry wordlessly summoned the cup to him. 'When Tom Riddle was at school he asked Professor Slughorn about Horcruxes, and he regrettably told Tom what he knew about them.' There was a sudden gasp around the room, and Harry had to wait for this to subside before he continued. 'It was Dumbledore's guess that he created six with the last one inside him, making seven. I have destroyed one of these Horcruxes, he destroyed another.'

Standing Alastor Moody said, 'When boy did you do this? And why did he inform you of all this and not myself and the other members?'

'We do not have time to go over the details. Ron has been captured if you have forgotten. And as to why he didn't inform you all of this I do not know, but it is not our place to question his actions. As he was a greater man than us all added together.'

With this Fawkes sang a few notes, and Harry was once again filled with warmth and confidence. 'Does anyone here know how Horcruxes are destroyed? Because this in my hand is one,' he said lifting the cup up for everyone to see again.

'Are you saying Harry that in your hand is a bit of you know who's soul?'

'Yes.'

Lunging forward Moody snatched it from Harry's hand and threw it on the floor, were it landed as gracefully as a feather. 'Honestly Alistair,' said Professor McGonagall, 'did you really expect that to work?' With this the cup was passed around the table and all the witches and wizards there attempted to destroy it; with none succeeding. That is all but Hermione tried, and as everyone made their attempts she shook her head and seemed to mentally cross of an idea on a list. Harry turned to her and whispered 'any ideas?' She considered for a minute and said 'Dumbledore's arm. That was damaged whilst he destroyed a Horcrux wasn't it?' Harry's insides seemed to do summersaults inside him and he screamed out 'Stop! Do any of you have any actually knowledge of Horcruxes?' When everyone reluctantly shook their heads he breathed out heavily. 'Professor Lupin and' he was interrupted by Lupin who said, 'Call me Remus Harry,' 'no said Harry. Professor Lupin and Mr Shacklebolt could I speak with you in private please?'

They left the room and went into the corridor outside. 'Do neither of you honestly not know anything about them?' As they shook their heads Harry's heart dropped. He had been hoping that away from the others they would admit that they knew a lot about this particular branch of dark magic. Suddenly an idea hit him 'Professor Lupin do you know were Slughorn lives? Because he is the one that told Tom about them.'

Nodding Lupin smiled saying 'I'll leave right away. I'll meet you back at Hogwarts.' As soon as the front door closed behind him their was a deafening bang from the other room, and a searing green light flooding from the gaps in the doors. Harry and Shacklebolt sprinted back into the room and stopped in their tracks. For lying on the floor was 'Hermione!' Screamed Harry, and next to her were several large pieces of broken earthenware. Madam Pomfrey suddenly stepped into the room followed by Professor McGonagall and ordered everyone to move out of the way.

However as soon as she put her hand onto Hermione's forehead she was thrown backwards into the wall screaming. No one in the room knew who to look at, or rush to help, the motionless body of Hermione or the motionless body of Madam Pomfrey. For Harry the choice was simple, he ran forward and knelt down beside Hermione who he instantly realised was breathing. Ignoring what had just happened with Madam Pomfrey he too put his hand to her forehead, and unlike Pomfrey was not thrown backwards. Instead his body went ice cold and the scar which caused him to be the chosen one throbbed on his head like a blotch of ink on a white canvas.

Everyone in the room was transfixed with the site of Harry, who was now trembling so much that his glasses fell from his head. With his eyes out of focus and his mind unable to concentrate because of the pain in his head he began revisiting the night when his parents died. His mother's begs for Voldemort to spare him, his mothers screams and Voldemort's laughter.

He suddenly felt two strong hands on his shoulders and he was dragged backwards away from Hermione. 'Harry are you alright?' asked the concerned looking Lupin.

'I'm, I'm fine,' he stammered 'why can no one touch her without having a reaction?'

'I feel that I may be able to answer that one,' came a voice from high up on the wall, 'It is my belief that Miss Granger attempted to destroy the Horcrux and failed. Merely transferring Voldemort's soul from the Hufflepuff cup to herself, if I am correct there would have been a vibrant silver light. Was this so?'

'No,' said everyone quickly, 'it was green.'

'Green,' exclaimed Dumbledore 'but that means that she performed the actual spell of transference; which I needless add is magic of extreme darkness and complexity. Harry can you recall her studying this subject at lengths?'

'No sir. Well, she tried to last year when you were trying to get me to get that memory of Slughorn, but she couldn't find any books in the school library.' He sat on the table for a moment thinking, then jumped up and exclaimed 'During the summer I saw her coming back from Knockturn alley, but surely she wouldn't have?' But as Harry thought to himself he realised that Hermione would have course of studied Horcruxes at whatever cost. They were an issue she didn't understand, and if the book was official, in other words not like the potions book of the half-blood prince, then she would have read every letter absorbing it like she would a school text book.

'Harry, step away from her,' said McGonagall calmly 'Madam Pomfrey will take care of her, she's just gone to make a makeshift hospital wing in the kitchen.'

'No,' said Harry firmly 'we will use the hospital wing at school, it has all the recourses needed and it's on the battlefield area. Also I don't particularly like the idea of having an open flu network into my house.' He held up his hand before there were any more arguments. 'Mr and Mrs Weasley, if it's possibly could i have a word with you quickly please?'

'Of course Harry, I mean Mr Potter,' replied Mr Weasley. Harry's ears flushed red in a Ron like manner as he heard this and instantly said 'Harry.'

'No,' said Mr Weasley 'you're in charge of us and if I may add I'm bloody glad of it.' Harry's ears were now joined by his cheeks in their plunge into crimson. As the room emptied he stood before them and said 'I do not want either of you, or any of your family to be directly involved. Mrs Weasley I would like you, Ginny and the twins in the hospital wing. Fred and George have created some rather good spells and devises to stop bleeding and bruising, and you and Ginny can help out Madam Pomfrey.' Mrs Weasley's eyebrows fell back from beneath her fringe, were they had risen to as soon as Harry had started talking. 'Harry I want to be more involved than,' she was cut of as quickly as her eyebrows had risen. 'More involved than saving lives and limbs?' Before she had time to respond Harry turned to Mr Weasley. 'I would like you to do whatever you can to prevent the ministry from interfering. Which will be hard, as the minister saw me and Hermione add the Malfoy Manner metres from a dead Narcissa Malfoy.'

He turned and walked towards the door saying, 'Ron will be saved and Voldemort will be punished,' Mrs Weasley instantly replied 'we have every faith in you Harry. Look after yourself.'


End file.
